


Switching Sides

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), and someone else pays the price, maverick takes a turn, plans have begun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: It has been nearly two months Maverick and Curse had been traversing the dark world together. In that time they hadn't come across another dark, not ones like them at least. Being the dark world constantly was mentally draining, the monsters of the land haunted and he had become all to familiar with the feeling of Curse pulling him down into the shadows to hide as a dragon, demon, or some other distorted creature flew over head.





	Switching Sides

It has been nearly two months Maverick and Curse had been traversing the dark world together. In that time they hadn't come across another dark, not ones like them at least. Being the dark world constantly was mentally draining, the monsters of the land haunted and he had become all to familiar with the feeling of Curse pulling him down into the shadows to hide as a dragon, demon, or some other distorted creature flew over head.

They had only fought a few time, Maverick took advantage of those moments and began to get more comfortable with the dragon’s fang, the sword had been made for him literally and metaphorically as he took to the blade instantly, though he had a suspicion it had to do with retaining muscle memory from Four.

All those times hiding in the shadows had been a good teacher, Curse thought him how to pull himself into the shadows in just a way that they were neither in the dark world or the Light world. Now Maverick was fully capable of doing it himself and even pulling Curse in with him without the other dark helping him at all.

Despite that early exhaustion and worry he was rejuvenated, the dark world was ultimately where he had come from and something felt, right, about the way it strengthened him the longer he stayed.

Over the months he and Curse had investigated the few towns they had come across. The twins were situated where they would have been in the light world but they were few and far between, because the dark and light world's aren't exact replicas. There was a space beyond and a space between where no influence from the light world could be seen.

But in the town's the few shadowlings who knew anything had all told them the same thing, go west. They didn't know what lay west but it had all the shadowlings worried, and the only thing that speaks in the dark world is power, whoever or whatever was causing the thing to the west is powerful.

As Maverick and Curse journeyed the kept to no seen path and often didn't speak.

"When we get to whatever the shadowlings are worried about what are you going to do?" Curse asked. "This is your mission after all."

"I'm going to check it out, anything this big has to be related to a true dark and if it is Callous I can tell the lights what to be ready for." Maverick confirmed. He came on the mission not just to help them but to prove himself, he was done hiding. If the true darks wanted to test him he'd be ready to fight back.

"What about the mirror? That was our original goal after all." Curse questioned. "Or have you forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten at all, we haven't gotten anything from the town's. And we know nothing about what Callous cares about and where he'd hide it. He may even still be wearing it! He's too prideful to think it could be stolen easily. If we find him and see the mirror we'll know, if not we'll come up with a new plan." Maverick said rubbing one of the dragon like scales in his shoulder, a thinking habit he'd picked up, really he'd always fiddled with something while he thought.

With that matter settled they walked along in silence as they continued west, after a little while however Maverick began to feel something, almost like a little buzzing at the edge of his senses. Something was nearby, and something powerful. Powerful enough to leave a trace.

He looked up slightly at Curse who met him with a similar look, whatever was causing this was strong enough for them to affected then it had to be whatever they were looking for. They began to move faster on the verge of a full sprint, subtly Maverick shifted the shadows below feet so they propelled him forward allowing him to pass Curse and go forward.

From a distance he saw the area where the shriveled forest they had been traveling through for the months stopped so he quickly slowed down and stopped at the edge. Below was a valley filled with a silver lake, and at the edge of the lake was a massive construction project. In size it rivaled any of the finest castles in Hyrule but it was not sleek and beautiful white marble. It had been built out of a jagged black stone. It was more like a fortress, but it wasn’t even finished. Hundreds possibly thousands of shadowlings bustled around carrying in materials and working on construction.

“I… I didn’t know shadowlings were capable of this.” Curse said his usual confidence faltering.

“Minions are capable of anything when they have a good master.” Maverick answered. A vision of the armies of monsters he had once lead popped into his head. Though incompetent they always served a purpose when given the correct… persuasion. “And I’m sure we both know who that master is.”

“This could be conqueror’s doing, he’s prideful enough to want an entire empire in his own image.” Curse considered as they stared down at the fortress. “But I doubt he’s competent enough to coordinate so many shadowlings.”

“I’m going to scout it out. Come if you want or stay here.” Maverick said as he prepared to shadow travel across the lake. 

“How are you going to get in there? They’ll know you’re different the minute you step foot over there.” Curse questioned.

“Not when I’m disguised as one of them.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

A short demonstration and convincing later Curse and Maverick entered the castle disguised as shadowlings. While he couldn’t shape shift Maverick had learned how to spin shadows around himself in such a way that he could appear as someone else. He had used it to impersonate Four before. Doing the same for Curse was somewhat draining but we knew he could last long enough to let them scout the fortress.

As they entered the fortress the front foyer was obviously the throne room but it had a sense of force to it, large gothic arches formed the ceiling and from them jutted razor sharp crystal chandeliers. Banners with the symbols of two crossed knives fell from the ceiling, confirming this was in fact Callous’s fortress. The walls were dark and daunted, and the walls were lined with armed shadowlings, each of them bearing a spear and shield. The sentinels stood still and focused.

“How is he controlling so many of them?” Maverick wondered allowed to Curse as they shuffled across the cold black floor following the flow of the construction.

“I don't know, I’ve never seen Callous use his powers, and have never been able to find any record of what they could be.” Curse whispered back as they crossed into the next room, this one an armory. Weapons of all types and origins hung there, enough to outfit an army or two. 

They continued to move beyond in and up through the castle passing room after room, rooms full of monster sized cages, more weapons, and even several lavish lounges likely for Callous himself. 

“He’s planning something big that's for sure.” Maverick whispered. “He has enough here to launch an invasion of the light world and dark world, and win. I don't even want to think about what monsters he intends to catch for those cages.”

“You could always ask me.” Mavericks eyes rose to find Callous coming down the hall. The true darks red eyes glinted as though they were glowing from within, his normal outfit had been switched for one of slightly higher quality, without rips or tears. “That disguise is quite ingenious, anyone weaker than me would have been completely fooled, but alas a true darks eyes will always see through this kind of illusion.”

Callous put out a hand and the shadows creating the illusion ripped themselves of Maverick and Curse, immediately he drew Dragon’s Fang as Curse reached for his sword.

“Ah so its two little erembour come to find out what I’m up to. Being the light’s lap dogs. And even little Shadow.” Callous sauntered forward and eyed Maverick slowly taking in his new outfit. 

“It’s not Shadow anymore, I’m Maverick now.” He refuted standing his ground though a cruel smile grew on Callous’s face.

“Maverick huh? You even took on the name I gave you. You’re remarkable for an erembour, none of the others would have thought to disguise themselves to sneak into my fortress. I see a cunning side in you, and a remarkable control of the shadows. You could do great things if only you had a full darks powers.” Callous remarked walking slowly away. “But you’ll never get the chance, I’ll have my shadowlings escort you out.”

Callous turned back waving a hand. Maverick thought quickly, he hadn’t seen Callous’s mirror on him so most likely it was hidden, and it was probably hidden here. He had to do something, and in the back of his mind and image arose of a tactic he could use. It was time to pull a Vio.

“No wait.” Maverick called out. “I didn’t come here to spy for the lights. I couldn’t be happier to be gone from them. I’m done hiding behind Four I want to learn how to use my powers to grow stronger.”

Swallowing a fair amount of pride he knelt down. “I came because I want you to teach me.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Curse looked back and forth completely stunned, in the time he and Maverick had traveled together he’d never seen Maverick act like this. As far as anyone knew Maverick and Four where closer than any of them, possibly even than himself and Ravio.

Mavericks plea caught Callous’s interest as he turned around and walked up to the kneeling dark. 

“Groveling is a good start, but why would I ever teach you? I’m under no delusions that you’ve completely given up your light loving ways and truly want to assist me.” Callous questioned Maverick standing directly over him. But Maverick was unmoved and spoke again.

“Of course you require proof of my loyalty.” Maverick stood forcing Callous back slightly and turned to look at Curse. “This one volunteered to be my guide when I ‘agreed’ to spy for the lights. And I think I’ll send him back with a very important message, though it’ll take him awhile to get there as dust.”

As Curse processed Mavericks words he attempted to doge Maverick’s strike but a sword coated in shadow sliced directly through his heart.

“Tell the lights I’m done. I’m just joining the winning side.” The look on Maverick’s face was truly cruel. “I learned it best from my own light after all.”

With that Maverick pulled the sword up and out of his body and Curse faded into black dust.

  
  
  



End file.
